epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JakeTheManiac/Inside The User's Studio: Silent Mocker
Inside The User's Studio with JakeTheManiac Jake: Today's guest is a man everyone knows. Everybody makes jokes about him but in the end, he's alright. He's the man we all love to hate and vice versa. Ladies and gentlemen, Silent Mocker! First question: How did you first come across this wiki? SM: Well, I always knew about Wikia ever since I was big into final destination on and scream. But how I discovered this wiki was when I wanted information I thought to check if this series had a wiki and it did. Jake: Second question: Where did you come up with your username? SM: Well, it's sort of a description of myself. You may not know it but, at times, I am either really quiet or hyper so I came up with "Silent". Silly, but that name didn't have a ring to it so I came up with "Mocker" instead. Jake: Third question: What are some of your favorite hobbies? SM: Playing the piano and I am very good at it. Jake: I wish I knew how to play piano. Fourth question: What is your favorite and least favorite ERB? SM: Favorite would be Muhammed Ali vs Michael Jordan. My least favorite is Hulk Hogan vs Kim Jong-il. Jake: Fifth question: Who are your three best friends on the wiki? SM: ROA, Nail, and Icey. Jake: What is your favorite thing to eat? SM: Duck with orange sauce. Jake: Most people think you are extremely annoying and some go as far to say they dislike you. How do you respond to that? SM: Ehh, I could say that about a bunch of people. Tbh I do f*ck up a lot but I don't think it's fair to not take any of my blogs seriously. But I say this "think of me what you will, but I am here to stay." Jake: That's a good motto, SM. I like that. And now in the strange turn of events, what turns you on? SM: Naked women. Jake: Now the final ten questions are what's called the Bernard Pivot questionnaire. SM: Cool. Jake: What is your favorite word? SM: "Gumbo", because its fun to say. Jake: What is your least favorite word? SM: "Vomit" because it is disgusting. Jake: What makes you happy? SM: When people are nice to me. Jake: What makes you unhappy? SM: When it rains and being bullied. Jake: What sound do you love? SM: The sound of music. Jake: What sound do you hate? SM: Nicki Minaj and Taylor Swift. Jake: What is your favorite curse word? SM: "F*ck". Jake: What profession, other than yours (if you have one), would you like to attempt? SM: I am interested in a career in science. Jake: What profession would you not like to participate in? SM: The pain Olympics. Jake: What are the pain Olympics? SM: You don't want to know. Jake: And finally: If Heaven exists, what would you like to hear God say to you, when you arrive at the pearly gates? SM: "Should I go on top or would you like to go on top of me?" Jake: Nice. Now, before this is all over, any last words? SM: ~Silent Mocker has dubstepped out of the house.~ Jake: …kden. That is all the time for today. Tune in next time for another interview of massive proportions here on "Inside The User's Studio." FIN Category:Blog posts